The present invention relates to a fitting for window or French-window of the type adapted to be operated by means of a single handle permitting of positioning the fitting in a locked position and two opening positions, this fitting disposed between the fixed frame and the movable frame of the window being provided with at least one locking member rigid with an operating rod disposed on one of the frames and adapted to be moved through a distance corresponding to two successive pitches by means of the handle, and with a keeper engageable by the locking member and provided on the other frame.